Rei Kon
Character Outline Rei Kon (金 レイ Kon Rei) 'is a calm and open-minded blader from the rural parts of China, with a quiet demeanor that houses a wild and untamed power. Rei is the kind of fighter who always looks before he leaps, and has always been the most cautious of his teammates. He's generally very kind and has been, next to 'Kai, the most mature person on their team. Rei's personality is somehow very balanced and the most controlled when it comes to emotional situations. Above all, he is a powerful and admirable player. Rei's bitbeast is the white tiger of the West, Byakko, a spirit that has a good understanding between balance and endurance. Personality He is generally shown as to be calm and open minded. In fact, many comparatives can be made between his personality and Ying and Yang, which he appropriately wears the symbol of theTaijitsu. The forces of Yin and Yang are generally described as opposite but complimentary''' forces, and the same can be said about him. He can be calm and collected, but also a fierce competitor. These two qualities can be referred to as opposites, but they are not absolute in their differences, and the same can be said about Yin and Yang. Furthermore, the forces of Yin and Yang are interdependent, meaning that they cannot exist without their counterpart. This can also be compared to Rei's personality. His whole nature seems to be similar in principal to this metaphysical concept. Appearance Rei has long, black hair tied in a white and red wrap styled in a spiky, cat-like appearance. He has gold-amber eyes with cat-like pupils and wears Hong-Kong styled clothing; white, sleeveless shirt showing his refined and lender muscles, with blue straps tied in a red belt. He has a flexible and lean built, provided by the intense training of BaiHu Zu. Character History In Beyblade Rei was originally from China, born and raised in a small village hidden in the mountains. Rei was trained by the village Elders to becoming a strong and skilled Beyblader, hoping he would become the next wielder of their village's sacred treasure: the spirit of the white tiger Byakko. Out of the children, Rei was chosen, but took Byakko and left the village in order to find his true beyblading style. Taking this leave as abandonment, his best friend Rai sought revenge, but years later meeting him made him overcome those feelings and become friends with Rei again. Rei travels with the BladeBreakers as one of their players and becomes a skilled blader. He later leaves the BladeBreakers to join BaiHu Zu. In BBAH Rei appears as a guest star in the BBAH series. He and the rest of the BladeBreakers meet the BladeDancers while traveling for the World Tournament's Hawaii Stage. They find out that the BladeDancers are the holders of the most powerful, and beautiful, Holy Beasts in the world. They come across the eldest child '''Kumiko Nozomi, and the youngest child Naoto Kimimura. While staying with them, they come across the BladeDancers' enemy team, the Black Roses, only to meet the other members of the BladeDancers, Tori Danko and Fuka Makoto. Rei and the rest of the BladeBreakers have been good friends since. In BB-SAH Like in BBAH series, Rei also appears as a guest star in BB-SAH. Relationships Rai Chou Rei's old beyblading partner back in his hometown of China, as well as his first best friend. Rai was the one who got hurt the most when Rei left the village, and sought out revenge. He late realizes that he's wrong, and becomes friends with him again. He reappears in the 3rd season as Rei's beyblading partner. Mao Chou Rei's female childhood friend, who lived in the same village as Rei did in China. All of them trained in beyblade together and became close friends, almost family. Mao was the only person in the village and the team who believed that Rei left them for a reason. The reason she didn't believe Rei's "abandonment" was because she was in love with him, and confessed her feelings to him during the Asian Tournament. She promises him that she would wait for him until Rei finished his beyblading training for them to truly be together. Kai Hiwatari The only member of the BladeBreakers team who is closest to Ray in both age and mental state. They show a great deal of respect to each other, for their level of power and their beyblading styles. Takao Kinomiya Rei's best friend as well as his beyblading rival. At first, Rei didn't see Takao as a threat to his beyblading, but watching him grow as a champion gave Rei the desire to beat Takao, and that desire has made him stronger and more skillful than ever. Beyblades & Skills Rei's bitbeast is the white tiger of the West Byakko, a spirit that has a good understanding between balance and endurance. And since Rei is from the rural parts of Ancient China, he is also a master of Kung-Fu. He even seems to be a very skilled cook at times. Engine Gear *''Driger Gatling-''' Gatling Claw, Gatling Claw Maximum'' '''Hard Metal System *'''Driger Metal Slash-' Thunder Claw''